Pokemon Chapter Books
Synopsis #1: I Choose You! Eleven-year-old Ash Ketchum wants to be the world's greatest Pokemon master. With Pikachu, his brand-new Pokemon at his side, he sets out to capture and train every Pokemon he can find. Will he do it? Ash is determined, and Pikachu's power is electrifying! But there's one kinda huge problem -- mischievous little Pikachu won't do a single thing Ash says! #2: Island of the Giant Pokemon Ash and Pikachu are invited to a Pokemon party on a cruise ship. But they've been tricked by the evil Team Rocket, who plan to steal all the Pokemon on board! Things get worse when the ship sinks, and the survivors end up lost in a strange land fileed with monster-sized Pokemon! Will the castaways find their way home? Or will they be stranded forever on the Island of the Giant Pokemon? #3: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu go on a Pokemon fossil dig. Things get explosive when Team Rocket accidentally wakes up some cranky ancient Pokemon -- including a flying Aerodactyl! Then, in the middle of the action, Ash finds a mysterious Pokemon egg. Could it hold an unknown Pokemon? #4: Night in the Haunted Tower Ash has to defeat the Gym Leader Sabrina to earn a Marsh Badge. But only Ghost Pokemon are strong enough to beat her powerful Psychic Pokemon in battle. Now Ash and Pikachu have to spend a haunting night in Pokemon Tower to catch a spooky specter. It won't be easy. Ghost Pokemon are tricky. But Ash isn't afraid of any ghosts. Nothing can stop him from becoming a Pokemon Master! #5: Team Rocket Blasts Off! Prepare for trouble! And make it double! When Team Rocket's boss leaves Jessie and James in charge, they become Gym Leaders. And Team Rocket doesn't fight fair. Jessie and James are determined to finally defeat Ash and get their hands on his Pikachu. No matter what it takes. #6: Charizard, Go! It is the biggest Pokemon competition of Ash's life. And he doesn't want to lose. Fire fights Fire, but can Ash trust Charizard to battle for him? Ash raised Charizard from a stray Charmander - but Charizard is stubborn and never listens to Ash. When the competition heats up, will Charizard come through for Ash? #7: Splashdown in Cerulean City When Cerulean City Gym is in danger, Misty dives into action. Her Water Pokémon are ready to wipe out the competition. Can she defeat Jessie, win the splashdown battle -- and the respect of her own sisters? Get set for another wet and wild Pokemon adventure. #8: Return of the Squirtle Squad When a strange sleeping spell is cast on an island of turtle Pokemon, it's up to Ash's Squirtle to save the day. Easier said than done. Before it became Ash's friend, this Squirtle led a mischievous band of pranksters. Now it may need more than its Water Gun Attack to help a new squad. Sound the alarm! It's a Squirtle emergency! #9: Journey to the Orange Islands It's good-bye to an old friend, and hello to a new one in the biggest adventure of Ash's life! When Professor Oak sends Ash on a mission to the Orange Islands, surprises await the young Pokémon trainer at every turn. One member of Ash's team will say good-bye forever, maybe. A stranger will join the posse. But who is he really? And a gentle new Pokemon called Lapras is discovered -- only it may perish without Ash's help. #10: Secret of the Pink Pokemon The Orange Islands are weird! Ash and the gang discover Pokemon they've never seen before. Onix is made of crystal. Rhyhorn has turned pink. Marill has a super sonar. And Snorlax is on a feeding frenzy! There is one thing Ash can count on. Team Rocket is setting their usual traps to swipe rare Pokemon -- and Pikachu of course. Can Ash stop them before Pikachu becomes Pink-achu? #11: The Four-Star Challenge The Orange Islands have a Pokemon League of their own. But these gym matches are beyond different. Mountain Climbing? Dancing Pokemon? And sometimes Ash can't even use his Pokemon! What's up with that? Can Ash stand the challenge? With help from his friends and a little luck, Ash just might have a chance. #12: Scyther, Heart of a Champion When Tracey catches Scyther, the brave Bug Pokemon's warrior pride is wounded. It can't regain its honor without a fight. Whom will it battle? Scyther chooses... Charizard! Which hot-headed Pokemon will triumph? It's the ultimate face-off, for the Pokemon and their trainers. #13: Race to Danger The Pokemon hot air balloon race is on. And the prize is a rare Dratini. Windy could have won -- but Team Rocket took the wind out of her sails. Can Ash and his Pokemon help Windy blow off the competition? Between hail storms, Seedril Swarms, Koffing's Smoke Screen, and Arbok's Balloon-tearing fangs, the odds are against them. It's going to take a lot of Poke power to win this race -- but Ash won't let Team Rocket burst anyone's bubble. #14: Talent Showdown The stage is set for and explosive Pokemon Talent Showdown. There's a juggling Exeggutor, a singing Charmander -- even a dancing Farfetch'd. Ash wants to beat Gary but he doesn't have an act. And that's not all he has to worry about. Team Rocket's grand finale has the audience glued to their seats and all the Pokémon under their spell! It's curtains for the Pokemon -- unless Ash can steal the show. #15: Psyduck Ducks Out When Psyduck evolves into Golduck, Misty is thrilled! Golduck is the fastest swimmer of all. Besides, training Psyduck was one big headache. Psyduck was totally clueless and clumsy, except when it got a headache. Then its attacks were unstoppable -- especially against Team Rocket! But is Golduck about to give Misty a big surprise? Get the inside scoop on Misty and Psyduck from their hypnotic encounter to their biggest battles ever. #16: Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium Step aside. Ash Ketchum is on a winning streak and he's going all the way to the top. With the help of Pikachu and Charizard, Ash wins his final Orange League badge. Now he's ready to take on a true Pokemon champion for the Winner's Cup. But a mighty Dragonite stands in his way. Is Ash's Pikachu strong enough to down this dragon? Gallery pokemon_chapterbook1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! (July 1999) pokemon_chapterbook2.jpg|Vol. 2: Island of the Giant Pokemon (July 1999) pokemon_chapterbook3.jpg|Vol. 3: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon (September 1999) pokemon_chapterbook4.jpg|Vol. 4: Night in the Haunted Tower (October 1999) pokemon_chapterbook5.jpg|Vol. 5: Team Rocket Blasts Off! (January 2000) pokemon_chapterbook6.jpg|Vol. 6: Charizard, Go! (February 2000) pokemon_chapterbook7.jpg|Vol. 7: Splashdown in Cerulean City (March 2000) pokemon_chapterbook8.jpg|Vol. 8: Return of the Squirtle Squad (April 2000) pokemon_chapterbook9.jpg|Vol. 9: Journey to the Orange Islands (May 2000) pokemon_chapterbook10.jpg|Vol. 10: Secret of the Pink Pokemon (June 2000) pokemon_chapterbook11.jpg|Vol. 11: The Four-Star Challenge (August 2000) pokemon_chapterbook12.jpg|Vol. 12: Scyther, Heart of a Champion (September 2000) pokemon_chapterbook13.jpg|Vol. 13: Race to Danger (October 2000) pokemon_chapterbook14.jpg|Vol. 14: Talent Showdown (November 2000) pokemon_chapterbook15.jpg|Vol. 15: Psyduck Ducks Out (December 2000) pokemon_chapterbook16.jpg|Vol. 16: Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium (January 2001) pokemon_moviechapterbook.gif|Mewtwo Strikes Back (November 1999) pokemon_moviechapterbook2.jpg|Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (July 2000) Category:Pokemon Category:Books Category:Released in 1999 Category:Discontinued in 2002